csofandomcom-20200223-history
M134 Minigun
The M134 Minigun is an exclusive machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. It was released alongside with Zombie Mod 2 and Abyss2. It was designed for zombie battles and less effective in normal matches. Overview The M134 is an ultimate weapon for eliminating zombies. It has the highest rate of fire than any other weapons and does very high damage. However, it is very heavy and have 1.5 seconds attack delay to open fire. Advantages *Very high damage *Very high rate of fire *High magazine capacity. (200) *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists Disadvantages *Very heavy. When wielded, can only walk while reloading, the player can only move similar to the speed of crouching. *Need 1.5 seconds to open fire *Very expensive. ($7000) *Low accuracy in long range *Long reload time (5.0 seconds) Tactics using M134 Normal matches *Use it as a powerful wall penetration weapon. Aim for sites that usually the enemies will come out. Zombie Mods *Use it in closed area such as in vents. *Avoid wandering around with M134. *200 rounds of M134 can deal 6600 ~ 13200 damage to zombies. Able to kill a normal zombie as the maximum health for a normal zombie is 5000. It can almost kill an evolved host zombie which has 14000HP. Zombie Scenario If the starting money is $7500, the player will spend $7000 for M134 and $1200 for the bullets. It is over budget but the player can kill the zombies with ease when using this weapon. Variants *'M134 Christmas' - Can be obtained during Christmas event only. *'M134 Rex' or M134 Predator - Has shorter open fire delay time but has more weight. Comparison to MG3 Positive *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-18%) *High fire rate (+9%) Neutral *Same magazine capacity (200) *Share the same ammunition type (7.62 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$1250) *Less accurate (-19%) *Heavier (+25%) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) Gallery M134 Minigun m134 viewmodel.png|View model m134 worldmodel.png|World model File:M134_shopmodel.png|Shop model m134 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:M134_promo.png|Promotional poster Red m134.jpg|A Red Tanker aiming with an M134 Mg m134.jpg|A Tyran carries an M134 CAR.jpg|M134 crafted using Craft MIN.jpg|In-game screenshot safasa.jpeg|Ditto Didg3cDp1jo Firing sound Reload sound M134 Christmas File:M134_xmas_viewmodel.png|First person File:M134_xmas_worldmodel.png|Third person File:M134_xmas_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M134_xmas_hud.png|HUD icon File:M134_mg3_xmas_promo.png|Promotional poster Zs lastclue0005.jpg|In-game screenshot M134 Rex Edition M134ex2.jpg|View model ZM abyss20053.jpg|In-game screenshot 8flCSdJTHf8 Trivia *The M134 in real life cannot carry by a individual soldier. It is usually mounted onto vehicles and helicopters. *M134 cannot be fired when pressing the walk button (Shift) *When run out of ammo, if the player switch to pistol and the M134 again, it will not auto-reload. This can be fixed by pressing the fire button or reload button. *Although at M134's HUD shows it uses 7.62 NATO but when the player buys the ammunition, the HUD shows that the player bought 5.56 NATO. *In Greek mythology, 'Vulcan' (aka M134 Minigun) is the god of beneficial and hindering fire. External links *Minigun at Wikipedia Known Operators Terrorists: * David Black: Used for engaged zombies in Lost City. * Ritsuka: Ditto. Human Scenario: * Tyran: The Miniguns are the standard weapons of Tyrans. * Heavy Tyran Metal Arena: * Tanker Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:General Electric Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Overpower weapons